I'll Take You By The Hand
by dragonsaremyguardians
Summary: This story takes place a week after Dave's suicide attempt Sebastian comes to apologize to him for what he said Dave transfers to Dalton They became friends first & starting to have feeling for each other Sorry for the crappy summary My first fan fic
1. Chapter 1

I'll Take You By The Hand

Chapter One

It was a week since Dave tried to commit suicide for being bullied for being gay. Dave was sitting on his bed looking out the window. He kept his door open until his dad could trust him with the door closed again and checked on him. His parents were fighting a lot when Dave was in and when he got out of the hospital. Now they weren't talking to each other after what his mom said to him about having a disease and that he can be cured. They were getting a divorce and his dad was getting full custody of Dave. He was so happy that his dad was accepting and love him for who he is. Dave heard the door bell ring and his dad talking to someone. He heard footsteps coming to his room and saw Sebastian Smythe leaning against the door frame in his Dalton uniform. He looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dave. Sebastian walked over towards Dave's bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I came to say I'm sorry for what I said to you at Scandels. I didn't mean any of the things that I said to you." said Sebastian. Dave looked at him gently. "It's okay, Sebastian. I forgive you." said Dave. Sebastian smiled at him softly. "How did you find me?" asked the Jock. "I called Kurt and asked him for your addressed and told him what happened. That I needed to talk to you." said the Warbler. He gave him a smiled. "How've you been?" asked the Warbler looking at him. "I'm doing better. I have to keep my door open for while but it's okay. I've been staying home from and doing my homework here." said Dave. He looked at Sebastian. "My dad was talking to me transferring to Dalton Academy in a couple of days." "That's great!" said Sebastian. "You really think so?" asked the jock looking at him. "Yeah, we have a no bullying policy at the school. Everyone treats each other like family." said Sebastian with a smiled. Dave smiled back at him.

Dave and Sebastian sat there in silence for a few seconds. Sebastian looked over at Dave. "So how have you been so far?" asked Sebastian. "I'm doing better. My parents are getting a divorce because they were fighting a lot and my mom doesn't accept me for who I am." said Dave. He looked over at Sebastian and smiled at him weakly. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Dave." said the Warbler. "It's fine. I have my dad and my friends there for me." said the Jock. Sebastian looked at him. "Why don't we go out and get out of the house." said Sebastian looking at Dave. Dave looked back at him. "Where?" asked Dave looking at him. "Just around the city. Let's go get a coffee at the Lima Bean or something." said Sebastian. He smiled and nodded at Sebastian. "We could go to Lima Bean then go to the ice rink if you want want to go." said Dave looking at Sebastian. The Warbler smiled at the jock and nodded at him. "I'd like that, Dave." said Sebastian. "Let go, then." Sebastian pulled Dave off his bed and walked down stairs with him.

Dave and Sebastian saw Paul sitting on the couch watching a hockey game. "Dad, I'm going to hang out with Sebastian. I'll be back later. I have my phone with me." said Dave. He went over towards Paul and hugged his dad. Sebastian smiled as he watched them. He wished his dad was like that, caring and loving to him. "Have fun, son." said Paul. "It was nice to meet you Sebastian." "You too, sir." said Sebastian. They walked out of the house and went to Sebastian's car. He unlocked the door and smiled at Dave as they got into the car. "Lima Bean here we come." said Sebastian as they drove away from Dave's house.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Take You By The Hand

Chapter Two

Sebastian drove them to the Lima Bean. Dave and Sebastian were listening to the radio and talking about the music that they like. The Warbler pulled into a parking spot in the Lima Bean parking lot. They got out of the car. Dave opened the door to the Lima Bean for Sebastian. The Warbler smiled at him. "Thank you, Dave." said Sebastian as he walked inside. "You're welcome." said the jock as he walked behind Sebastian. They went into the line and waited. Sebastian looked over at Dave and smiled. "What are going to get, Dave?" asked the Warbler. Dave looked at the menu. "I'm probably getting a mocha frappe." said Dave. He smiled at Sebatian. They were next and went to the counter. "How can I help you two?" asked the server looking at Sebastian and Dave. "I want a medium drip and my friend here wants a mocha frappe." said Sebastian. The cashier took their order. "That will be $7.58." said the cashier. Dave reached for his wallet in his back pocket. "I got it, Dave." said Sebastian as he paid the cashier. "My treat." Dave smiled at Sebastian. "Thank you." said Dave.

After a couple of minutes Dave and Sebastian got their drinks and sat down at a table near a window. Sebastian looked at him as he sipped his medium drip. "Tell me about yourself." said Sebastian. Dave looked at him then looked at his hands. He didn't know if he wanted to tell Sebastian about the past. He tooked a deep breathe and looked at the Warbler. "Well, I'm was on the football team and McKinley High School Thurston High School. I was on the hockey Team at McKinley High School during my sophmore year. I was 2011 WMHS Prom King and won the High School State Football Championship last year." said the jock looking at Sebastian. "I changed a lot in the past year. I used to bully Kurt a lot last year and made him transfer to Dalton. I didn't like who I was. I hated myself for being gay and took it out on Kurt. I got blackmailed last year to bring Kurt back to McKinley and run for Prom King and Queen with Santana."

Sebastian looked at Dave and listened to him tell everything about the year. "I told Kurt how sorry I was the day of prom. He knew how sorry I was for what I did to him. That night at Prom, Kurt had gotten crowned Prom Queen as a sick joke by some of the homophobic students at the school. We had to dance in front of the junior class. He whispered to me, I could make a difference by coming out at prom but I couldn't. I wasn't ready to come out so I ran out of of the gym." said Dave. "After that I transfer to Thurston High School so no one would hear rumors about me being gay. I accept myself for who I am and taking baby steps. That's what I told Kurt at Scandels and that I transfered to Thurston."

"How did the kids at your school find out that you were gay?" asked Sebastian. He knew that the students from Thurston saying meanful things on his Facebook and what they did to his locker was the reason why Dave tried to commit suicide. "This guys, Nick saw me at Breadstix with Kurt and heard my conversation with him." said Dave. "He told the whole school that I was gay. That's why...um...you know." Dave looked down at he mocha frappe. Sebastian reached over and placed his hand gently over the jock's hand. Dave looked up at Sebastian in the eyes. He smiled at him softly. "I'm happy that you're alive, Dave. You don't deserve all the things that everyone did to you. You deserve to be happy. You have your friends, Kurt, Blaine, and everyone at McKinley. Plus you have me and the Warblers." said the Warbler. Dave smiled at Sebastian. "Thank you. That really means lot to me, Sebastian." said Dave. "No problem." said the Warbler.

"What about you, Sebastian?" asked the Jock. Sebastian looked at Dave. "Well, I lived in Paris, France for a while before I moved here to Lima, Ohio. I play Lacrosse for Dalton Academy. I'm in the Glee Club. I really love being part of the Warblers and get to express myself through singing. It's hard for me sometimes to tell people how I feel. I tell it through singing." said Sebastian. "My dad is a state attorney. My dad doesn't mind me being gay, but we're not close like you and your dad. I wish I was." Dave smiled at him gently. "I understand, Sebastian. If you ever need someone to talk to and can't talk to your dad, I'm here for you." said the jock. The Warbler nodded at him in thanks.

Dave looked at Sebastian gently. "Do you want to finish our drinks on the way to ice rink?" asked the jock. "I can drive us there." The Warbler smiled and nodded at him. "I'd like that." said Sebastian. Dave and Sebastian got up from the table and headed outside. Sebastian handed Dave his keys to his car. The jock unlocked the car and got inside. He put his mocha frappe in the cup holder as Sebastian got in the car. Dave started the car and pulled out of the Lima Bean. He started to drive to the ice skating rink near his house.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Take You By The Hand

Chapter Three

Dave pulled into a parking lot of Central Arena Skating Center. He looked over at Sebastian. "Are you ready, Sebastian?" asked the jock. The Warbler nodded at him. They got out of the car and walked inside the building. Dave paid for their rental skates and handed Sebastian a pair of skates. "Thanks." said Sebastian. "You're welcome." said Dave. They sat down on a bench and put on their skates. Dave stood up and walked on the ice. He looked over at Sebastian and smiled. "Come on, slow poke." said the jock. Sebastian finished lacing his skates and went towards the ice. He stepped on the ice and started to wobble. Sebastian looked at Dave and blushed. "I don't know how to skate." said Sebastian. "Here, let me help you." said Dave. He skated to Sebastian and smiled at him gently. "Take my hands." said the jock. Sebastian looked at Dave's hands for a second and placed his hands in his.

Dave started to skate backwards as he gently pulled Sebastian. The Warbler grinned to himself as they started to move. "Move your feet." said Dave with a smile. Sebastian nodded at him as he started to move his feet. He looked down at his feet as he skated with Dave. Dave couldn't help to smiled at Sebastian as he watched him skate. Sebastian looked up at the jock. "I'm going to let go of your hands." said Dave. "Okay." said the Warbler. Dave let go of Sebastian's hands and skated away from Sebastian. The Warbler started to skate by himself but he stayed close to the rink wall.

Sebastian started to fall and he tried to grabbed the walk so he wouldn't fall on the ice. It was to late, he was on the ice. Dave saw Sebastian on the ice and skated over towards him. "Are you okay?" asked the jock. The Warbler nodded at him and blushed. "I'm fine." said Sebastian. Dave held out his hand and Sebastian took it. The jock helped Sebastian up from the ice. He squeezed his hand gently. "Thank you." said the Warbler. "You're welcome." said Dave. Sebastian looked over at Dave and blushed pink. "Umm, Dave...is it okay if you just hold my hand if we skate so I won't fall." asked the Warbler. Dave looked at Sebastian with a smile. "Of course I can." said Dave.

Dave and Sebastian were having a great time skating and laughing. The jock never let go of the Warbler's hand while they were skating. Sebastian looked over at Dave and smiled. "I should head back to Westerville. I have school and Warbler practice tomorrow." said Sebastian. Dave nodded at him. "I'll come visit you after Warbler practice." Dave nodded at him. "Let me get you home." said the Warbler. They got their skates off and put on their shoes. They returned the skate and left the ice skating rink to go to Sebastian's car. They got in and head to Dave's house.

Sebastian walked Dave to the house door and smiled at him. "I had a great time with you, David." said Sebastian. Dave smiled at him when he used his full name. "Me too." said Dave. "We should go ice skating again." Sebastian nodded at him and blushed. He leaned in and kissed his cheek gently. "I'll better get going. See you tomorrow, Dave." said Sebastian. "See you tomorrow, Sebastian." said Dave.

The jock watched the Warbler go to his car and waved at him. He unlocked the door to the house and headed inside. His dad was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper and looked up. "Did you have fun, Dave?" asked his dad. "Yeah, it was a lot of fun. We went ice skating and got coffee." said Dave. Paul smiled at him gently. "I'm going to go to bed, dad." said Dave. "See you in the morning." "Good night, Dave." said Paul. Dave went to his room and changed into his pajamas and laid down in his bed. He closed his eyes and couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

I'll Take You By The Hand

Chapter Four

The next day, Dave was in his room finishing up his work for school. He was looking at his clock that was on his desk. It was 3:35 pm. 'Sebastian is probably in Warbler practice or getting out of class then going to Warbler practice.' thought the jock to himself. He grabbed his jacket and went downstair. He wrote a note for his dad that he was going to hang out with Sebastian. Dave wanted to surprise the Warbler at Dalton. He was starting to have feelings for the Warbler knowing their past and they became friends a day ago. He didn't want to ruin their friendship that they had started. Plus he didn't know how Sebastian felt about him. The jock drove to Westerville, Ohio to see Sebastian. He was nervous to going to Dalton knowing he'll be starting there the next day. Plus he didn't know if Sebastian would like the surprise visit.

After an hour drive, Dave pulled into the Dalton Academy parking lot. He pulled into a empty parking space and got out of his car. He locked his car and headed inside Dalton. When Dave walked inside the building, he saw how big the school was and saw students in their Dalton uniforms. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked around to find where the Warblers practice. He walked down a long hallway and heard singing. He smiled when he heard Sebastian's voice. Dave walked to the door to the room that the Warblers were practicing. He stand in the doorway as he listened to Sebastian sing an end of a song.

_I've finally made it_

_I've hoped and I've waited_

_And for the first time in my life, I don't feel so alone_

_My heart starts to heal_

_To know that it's real. _

_This is how it must feel to _

_To Have a Home!_

The Warblers clapped for Sebastian when he took a bow. Dave smiled to himself as he watched the Warbler. Sebastian looked over at the doorway and grinned when he saw Dave. "Dave!" said Sebastian. The Warblers turned their heads seeing the jock watching them. The Jock blushed bright red and trying to hide it. "Hi Sebastian." said Dave. "Hi Everyone." The Warblers all said hi and nodded at him. Sebastian went over to him and walked out in the hallway. "What are you doing here?" asked the Warbler. "I wanted to surprise you." said Dave with a smile. "I was going to come over to your house." said Sebastian. "But this is really sweet of you, David." The Warbler smiled at Dave and hugged him. Dave smiled and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"I should let you get back to practice." said the Jock. Sebastian looked at him gently and shook his head. "Practice is almost over. They're just discussing where we're going to sing." said Sebastian. "I can show you around Dalton if you want me to." "I'd like that, Seb." said Dave. Sebastian smiled at the nickname. He started to walk with Dave down the hallways of Dalton. "This is a really big place." said Dave as they walked up the staircase. "Yeah. That's what I thought when I first came to Dalton." said Sebastian. "But you'll be about to find your way around here." Dave nodded at him. "Tomorrow's my first day...so it's going to be fun." said the jock. Sebastian smiled at him gently. "If you need help tomorrow with anything just let me know." said the Warbler. "Thank you." said Jock. "That really means a lot to me."

Sebastian showed Dave all the classrooms in Dalton and the dorms where the students sleep. "Are you going to be staying here or be stay with your dad and drive baack and forth?" asked Sebastian. "I'm just going to drive back and forth." said Dave. "I think I'll miss my dad to much." "I understand." said Sebastian. The Warbler looked at the jock. "Um...I was wondering if you want to go to Breadstix tonight and get something to eat?" asked Sebastian. Dave looked at him and nodded at him. He didn't care if he saw anyone from Thurston High School. He didn't care if they saw him having dinner with Sebastian. "Okay, let me go change and I'll meet you in thehallway." said Sebastian. "See you soon, Seb." said the jock with a grin on his face.

Dave went down the staircase and waited for Sebastian. He leaned against the wall with his hands in his jean pockets. He saw some of the Warblers from the rehearsal walk by him. They smiled at him gently and waved as they went to get coffee. He smiled back at them and nodded them. Sebastian coughed softly and Dave looked over at the Warbler. Dave smiled when he saw Sebastian in a gray t-shirt and jeans with a hoodie on. "Are you ready to go?" asked Dave. "Yeah, I'm ready." said Sebastian.

Dave and Sebastian walked out to Dave's car. He unlocked the door and opened the passenger door for Sebastian. Sebastian smiled as he got in the car. Dave closed the door and got in the driver's side and started the car. He drove out of the Dalton and headed to Breadstix. Sebastian looked over at Dave and smiled. He wasn't this happy until he met Dave and apologize to him. He was liking Dave more than a friend but he was scared to tell the Jock. Sebastian placed his hand on Dave's knee as the jock drove. Dave smiled over at the Warbler and placed his hand over Sebastian's.

**I don't own the lyrics "To Have a Home." It belongs to Darren Criss. **


	5. Chapter 5

I'll Take By The Hand

Chapter Five

Dave pulled into the parking lot of Breadstix and looked over at Sebastian. He pulled into a parking space and got out of the car. He opened the door for the Warbler. Sebastian got out of the car and smiled. He grabbed Dave's hand in his as they walked to Breadstix. Dave opened the door for him. "Thank you." said Sebastian with a smile. The Warbler walked inside and Dave followed him inside. The waitress, Sandy walked over towards them. "Just the two of you." said Sandy with a smile. "Yeah, just two." said Dave. "Come this way." said Sandy. Dave and Sebastian followed her to a table near a window. She put the menus down for them on the table. Dave pulled out the chair for Sebastian. The Warbler sat down in the chair and the jock push in the chair. The jock sat down across from Sebastian and smiled at him. He looked at the menu looking what he was going to eat. Sebastian reached over and held Dave's hand as he looked at his own menu. He squeezed his hand gently. The jock smiled to himself when he felt Sebastian squeeze his hand.

After a a couple minutes of looking at the menu, Sandy came over to their table. "What can I can get you two?" she asked. Dave looked up at her. "I'd like the seafood alfredo with a Diet Coke." said the jock. Sebastian smiled. "I'll have the Cheese Ravioli with a water." said Sebastian. Sandy wrote it down. "I'll be back with your drinks." said Sandy. Dave looked at the Warbler and smiled at him. "This is really wonderful, Sebastian." said the jock. "It is, Dave." said Sebastian. Sebastian looked at him gently. "I know we met a couple of times in the past and it wasn't good things and that I aplogized to you for what I said at Scandels. I'm starting to have these feelings of being more than friends." said Sebastian. "I really care about you, David."

Dave smiled at him and looked into his eyes. "I feel the same way Sebastian. I really care about you too. I want to give us a try." said Dave. Sebastian couldn't help but to grin like an idiot. "Are you asking me to be my boyfriend, Mr. Karofsky?" asked the Warbler. Dave chuckled softly and nodded at him. "Yes, I am, Mr. Smythe." said the jock. "Yes, I love to be your boyfriend." said Sebastian. Dave kissed the top of Sebastian's hand gently. "You're really sweet and wonderful, Dave." said Sebastian. "I'm so happy to be a part of your life." Dave blushed bright red. "I'm happy to be a part of your life." said Dave. "I'll be there for you through everything Sebastain."

Sandy came over with their food and drinks. "Thank you." said Dave with a smile. "You're welcome." said the waitress. Sebastian and Dave started to eat their dinner. They were were having fun talking together. They tried each others dinners. Sebastian chuckled when Dave got sauce on his face. He reached over and wiped the sauce off with his thumb. Dave smiled at him and blushed. They finished their dinners. Dave paid for them and headed out of Breadstix with Sebastian. They went to Dave's car. The jock unlocked the door and opened it for his boyfriend. Dave closed the door and got in the driver's side.

The jock headed back to Dalton to dropped Sebastian off. When they made it to Dalton, Dave walked Sebastian to his dorm room. Sebastian smiled at Dave and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck. Dave wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist. "I really had a great time with you, Seb." said the jock. "Me too." said Sebastian. The Warbler pressed their foreheads together and looked into his eyes. Dave kissed Sebastian sweetly on the lips. Sebastian smiled against Dave's lips. He kissed him back with love. "Goodnight, David." said the Warbler. "Goodnight Sebastian." said Dave. "I'll see you tomorrow." Sebastian nodded at him. "Sweet dreams, sweet Warbler." said the jock. Sebastian blushed. Dave kissed him one last time before he left. The Warbler watched his boyfriend leave and went inside his dorm room to go to be. Sebastian couldn't wait to see Dave the next day at school.


	6. Chapter 6

I'll Take You By The Hand

Chapter Six

The next day, Dave was getting ready for his first day at Dalton. He put on his shirt, pants, and his pants. He grabbed his blazer and his bagback. He head downstairs to leave. "David, are you going to get something to eat?" asked Paul looking at his son. "I'll get something on the way or at Dalton." said Dave. He went towards his dad and hugging him. "Have a good day at school. Tell Sebastian I said." said Paul. Dave blushed and nodded at his dad. "I will." said Dave. He told his dad what had happened last night with him and Sebastian. Paul was happy for his son to have found Sebastian. "I love you." said the jock. "I love you too son." said Paul. Paul kissed Dave's forehead gently. "Get going." said Paul. Dave grinned at his dad and left the house. He got into his car and headed to Dalton.

After an hour, Dave pulled into the parking lot of Dalton Academy. He got out of the car and put on his blazer. He grabbed his bagback and headed inside. He went to the office to get his schedule and the map of Dalton. He thanked the secretary and left the office. He went to get a muffin and a coffee at the coffee shop that they hand there. Dave sat down at one of the table and took sip of his coffee. He took a bite of his muffin. Then he felt hands over his eyes and smiled softly. "Hi there, Teddy Bear." said Sebastian's voice. Dave leaned his head back to looked up at him. "Hi, baby." said Dave. Sebastian leaned down and kissed Dave sweetly. "Are you excited for your first day at Dalton?" asked the Warbler. He nodded at him. "Yeah, but I'm a little bit nervous." said Dave looking at him. "You're going to do great." said Sebastian. "Is it okay if I watch you and the Warblers during practice?" asked Dave. "Sure." said Sebastian with a smiled.

The school bell rang, Dave got up his chair and threw away his coffee and muffin. Sebastian grabbed Dave's hand his and walked down the hallway with his boyfriend. Dave smiled happily as they walked. "What's you first class today?" asked the Warbler. Dave looked at his schedule. "I have English then I have French." said Dave looking at Sebastian. "I'm going to walk you to all your classes." said Sebastian with a smile on his face. "Thank you, Seb." said Dave. He rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder as they walked to Dave's English class. They made it to the classroom and stood outside for a moment. Dave looked at Sebastian and kissed him gently on the cheek and lips. Sebastian smiled at him. "I'll see you in between classes, baby." said Sebastian. "Kay. Bye baby." said Dave. He walked inside the classroom and told the teacher he was a new student. He gotten a book and sat down in one of the desks. Some of the student looked at him for a while before listening to the teacher. they knew he was the new guy at the school. He kept to himself in the class and listen to the teacher.

After an hour, the bell rang and Dave wrote down his homework and headed out of the class room. He saw Sebastian waiting for him outside the door. He smiled at him. "How was was your first class?" asked the Warbler. "I was good. Everyone was staring at me though." said Dave. Sebastian nodded at him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I understand. I was stared at too when I first started." said Sebastian. He nodded at him. The Warbler grabbed his hand and walked with Dave. "You're going to be fine, David." said Sebastian. "Thank you. It's hard to be starting a new school. I'm glad to have my amazing boyfriend here to help me with everything." said Dave. Sebastian smiled at him. "I'll always be here for you, baby." said the Warbler. He kissed his temple before showing him the French class. Dave waved Sebastian goodbye before headed inside.

During the day, Dave was being walked to his classes with Sebastian. The Warbler was making joke and making Dave laugh. Dave grinned at him and squeezed his hand. He was so happy to have Sebastian there as they walked to classes and waving at Dalton's Glee Club, the Warblers as they walked between class. He meet some of the Warblers during lunch. He met David, Thad, Nick, Jeff, and Trent. They were really great guys and glad to have them as friends.

When the last bell rang, Dave met Sebastian at Warbler practice. He walked into the room with Sebastian. He sat down next to the Warbler on a couch. Sebastian reached over and held his hand. Dave didn't let go of his hand as Thad started Warbler practice. "Well, welcome, Dave Karofsky here. He's going to be watch our practices." said Thad smiling over at Dave. "Hi." said the jock looking at everyone. The Warblers waved, nodded or said hi to him. Trent waved at him and smiled. Dave waved back at Trent and smiled. Nick and Jeff grinned at Sebastian and nodded towards Dave. Sebastian blushed red. "Now let's talk about were we're going to sing at." said David Thompson. The Warbler murmured to each other. Dave looked over at Sebastian. and smiled.

Sebastian rested his head on on Dave's shoulder and watched the Warblers talking about places to sing at. Dave raised his free hand gently. Thad looked over at Dave. "Yes, Dave?" asked Thad looking at him. Sebastian looked up at his boyfriend. "Maybe you guys could go to different elementary school and sing to them. There are some schools want to show kids the arts." said Dave shyly. Sebastian grinned at him. "I'd like that I idea." said Sebastian. "We could teach them a song afterwards." Thad looked over at David on his right. He nodded at him. "Raise your hand if you want to these." said Thad. All the Warblers raise their hands in the air. "Great job, baby." whispered Sebastian in his ear. "Thank you." whispered Dave with a smile.

After a couple of hours at Warblers practice, talking about what songs they were going sing and which elementary schools there going to go. Dave and Sebastian walked out to Dave's car. Dave looked up at Sebastian and smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Dave's waist. "I hope your first day was well." said Sebastian. "It was. I made new friends and everyone is really nice to me." said Dave. "And I have my boyfriend there by my side." Sebastian smiled and kissed him sweetly on his lips. He pressed their foreheads together. "I should let you go home." said Sebastian. Dave cupped his cheek in his hand and kissed him back. "I love you, baby." said Dave. "I love you too." said the Warbler. Dave got into his car and waved at Sebastian before he head back to Lima.


	7. Chapter 7

I'll Take You By The Hand

Chapter Seven

Days went by since Dave started at Dalton. He had been talking to Kurt on the phone and wanted to meet him at Lima Bean after school. He wanted to tell Kurt about him and Sebastian. He was a little bit worried what Kurt was going to say. He told Sebastian that he was going to hang out with Kurt that day so he wouldn't be at Warbler practice with him and the Warblers. Dave drove to the Lima Bean and parked his car in the parking lot. He order himself a mocha frappe and sat down to wait for Kurt.

Dave gotten a text from Kurt that he was there and going to get his coffee first. He saw Kurt walk inside and smiled at him. The countertenor waved at Dave as he was in the line ordering his coffee. After five minutes, Kurt comes over to the table with his coffee. He hugged Dave gently and sat down across from him. "Hello, David. How are you?" asked Kurt. "How's Dalton treating you?" "I'm doing great. Dalton has been treating me good. I meet Dalton's Glee Club. They really nice to me." said Dave with a smile.

Kurt looked at him and smiled. "I'm glad that you're happy, Dave." said the countertenor. Dave blushed. "I want to tell you that I have a boyfriend." said the jock. Kurt looked at him. "Really? Who is he?" asked Kurt. Dave looked at his friend before taking a deep breath. "It's Sebastian." said Dave with a smile on his face. Kurt gave him a 'What the heck?' look. "Hold up. You mean the meerkat with the CW hair and smells like Craiglist who has a name of a crab from a Disney movie?" asked Kurt. Dave looked at him. "Yes. I know what he did to Blaine, trying to hurt you, the picture with Finn, and all the other things he did was wrong. He's really sweet and good to me. He makes my laugh, smile, and feel good." said Dave looking at his friend. "I know you and the rest of the Glee Club at McKinley don't like him. You're my best friend, Kurt. I really wanted you to know about Sebatian and me dating. Please give a chance." The countertenor looked at the jock as he listened to him. He nodded at him. "I'll give him a chance, Dave. For you. You're my best friend." said Kurt. "I want to see you happy with someone you love and they love you back." "Thank you. That really means a lot to me, Kurt." said Dave. Kurt smiled at him.

Kurt was telling him at New Directions going to Nationals and working hard for it. Dave smiled at him. He was really proud him and the glee club. The jock was telling Kurt about what the Warblers were singing to kids, teaching them songs, and show them the arts. Kurt was telling that was a great idea and that he should think about auditioning for the Warblers. Dave told Kurt that he'll think about it.

After talking to Kurt, Dave headed home to and started to do his homework for school. When he was down with his homework, he gotten ready for bed. He heard his cell ring. He saw Sebastian's name pop up. Dave smiled as he picked it up. "Hi my sweet Warbler." said the jock. "Hi, my Teddy Bear." said Sebastian. "How was it with Kurt?" "It was good. I told him about us. He was calling you some names but I told him that I know what you did was wrong. to give you a chance and how happy you make me." said Dave. Sebastian smiled. "Thank you, baby." said the Warbler.

"Dave, I wanted to know if you want to go to the movies after school Friday night? Can I spend the night at your house? I know you need to ask your dad about me coming over." said Sebastian. Dave smiled softly to himself. "Of course. I'd like that, Sebastian. I'll asked my dad about you coming over." said Dave. Sebastian grinned like an idiot and made a kissing noise. "This is going to be wonderful." said the Warbler. "I'm going to let you go and get some sleep. I love you, baby. I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye baby. I love you too." said Dave. They both hung up. Dave sat his cell on his night stand and turned his light off. He closed his eyes and curled under his covers. He smiled happily as he slept in his bed, thinking of Sebastian.


	8. Chapter 8

I'll Take You By The Hand

Chapter Eight

The next day, Paul woke up Dave to get ready for school. Dave took his shower, got dressed in his uniform, and grabbed his bag before he headed downstairs to the kitchen. He saw his dad making them breakfast and smiled. He walked inside the kitchen. His dad turned and smiled at him. "It smells great, dad." said Dave. "Thanks David." said Paul as he set a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon for Dave. "Eat up son." "Thanks dad." said Dave. He started to eat his breakfast and Paul join him at the table. Dave looked over at his dad. "Dad, I have to ask you something." said the jock. Paul took a sip of his coffee and looked at Dave. "What is it, Dave?" asked Paul. "Sebastian and I are going to the movies Friday night and he wanted to know if he could spend the night." said Dave. "Please dad. I can sleep on the floor and he can have my bed. You don't have to worry about anything."

Paul looked at his son and smiled at him gently. "Yes, he can spend the night. You don't have to sleep on the floor. You know I trust you both to sleep in your bed, David." said Paul. "And not doing anything wrong." Dave smiled and hugged his dad. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." said the jock Paul hugged him back and smiled. "Finish your breakfast and head off to school." said Paul. Dave ate the rested of his breakfast and hugged his dad before he headed to Dalton.

When he made it to Dalton Academy, he pulled into his normal parking spot and got out of his car. He saw Sebastian waiting outside the school for him. Dave walked over towards him and hugged him. The Warbler kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Morning, Teddy Bear." said Sebastian. "Morning sweet Warbler." said Dave. The jock looked at his boyfriend. "I asked my dad about you spending the night at my house. He said yes and that he can trust us being in the same bed." Sebastian smiled at him. "Yay! It's going to be a wonderful night and I can wait. Your dad is amazing dad." said the Warbler. Dave smiled at him. "Thank you." said Dave. "I can't wait for Friday." The school bell rang. Dave looked at Sebastian with a smiled. Sebastian grabbed his hand in his and walked inside. The Warbler walked the jock to class and said his goodbye to him. Dave sat in his normal desk in his class.

During the day, Sebastian walked Dave to his classes. They were hanging out at lunch with David, Thad, Nick, Jeff, and Trent. They were all talking about Warbler practice. Nick and Jeff were talking to Dave and getting to know him better. He knew that the Warblers knew what he did to Kurt in the past. They could tell that he had changed so much from who he was in the past. Dave was so happy that his first week at Dalton was great and that he made all these friends from the Glee Club. When the bell rang for classes, Dave and Sebastian headed different ways from their friends until Warbler practice.

The rest of the day went by fast. Dave and Sebastian was walked to Warbler practice, hand in hand. Sebastian opened the door to the Warbler practice room. "Thank you." said the jock as he walked inside the practice room. "You're welcome, baby." said Sebastian as he followed his boyfriend inside. Dave sat on the couch next to Jeff and Sebastian sat on the arm on the couch. Dave wrapped his arm around Sebastian's waist. The Warbler wrapped his arms around his shoulder and placing his hand on his shoulder. Dave smiled softly to himself as they started to decide what song they were going to sing to the kids at the schools. They were going to do to "_Days of Summer_" from _A_ _Very Potter Sequel_ and teach the kids, "_Going Back to Hogwarts_" from _A Very Potter Musical_.

After Warbler practice, Dave talked to Thad and David if he could audition for the Warblers so he could sing with them when they visit the kids. Plus he love doing Glee Club for the week when he was at McKinley. They said yes that he could audition on Monday at Warbler practice. Dave smiled to himself as he headed out of the room and saw Sebastian. "So my Teddy Bear is going to audition for the Warblers?" asked the Warbler. Dave blushed bright red and nodded. "Yeah, I had a lot of fun last year when my coach made me and the football join Glee Club for a week." said Dave. "I can't wait to hear you sing on Monday." said Sebastian.

The Warbler walked Dave to his car and kissed him sweetly. Dave pressed their foreheads together and looked into his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow during and after school for our movie date and me coming over to spend the night." said Sebastian. "I love you." Dave cupped his cheek gently in his hand and looked into his eyes. The jock kissed him sweetly. "I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow." said Dave. The Warbler opened Dave's car door for him. The jock in the car and smiled at him. Sebastian closed the door and wave at Dave before he drove away to go back to his house.


	9. Chapter 9

I'll Take You By The Hand

Chapter Nine

It was Friday night, Dave was in his room getting ready for his movie date with Sebastian. He was putting on his jeans and looking for a shirt to put on. He went to his closeat to picked out a blue button up shirt and a black blazer over it. He heard the door bell and his dad answering the door. Dave smiled when he heard his dad and Sebastian what they were going to do that night. Footsteps were coming up the stairs and into his room. Sebastian was standing in the doorway of his closet door. He smiled at Dave and took his hand and pulled him out to his room. "You look very handsome, baby." said Sebastian. Dave blushed bright red and hid his face in his hands.

Sebastian took Dave's hands in his own and looked into his eyes. He pressed his forehead against his and kissed him sweetly. "You are handsome, Dave. I love you just the way you are. Don't change, baby." said The Warbler. Dave cupped Sebastian's cheek in his hand and looked into his eyes. He kissed him back sweetly. "Thank you, baby. That really means a lot to me." said the jock. Sebastian smiled at him and took his hand in his. "Are you ready to go?" asked the Warbler looking at him. Dave nodded at him. "Yeah, I'm ready." said Dave.

Dave and Sebastian walked downstairs hand in hand. Paul smiled over at his son and his boyfriend. "Have fun you two. Be safe." said Paul. "We will, dad." said Dave. "We'll be back later." "Bye Mr. Karofsky. Dave's safe with me." said Sebastian. Dave smiled at his boyfriend. Paul grinned at them. Dave and Sebastian left the house and went to Sebastian's car. The Warbler opened the car door for Dave. Dave got in the car and Sebastian closed the door. He got in the driver's side and drove them to the movie theatre.

Sebastian placed his hand on his boyfriend's knee and rubbed gently as he drove. Dave smiled at his sweet Warbler. The Warbler couldn't be happier to have an amazing boyfriend in his life. He was helping him change every single day. He wasn't the cocky and name calling person that he was. He wasn't hurting anyone's feelings anymore. Sebastian was becoming a better person because of Dave.

The Warbler pulled into the parking lot of the movie theatre. He parked the car in the parking spot. He got out of the car and opened the door for Dave. The jock got out of the car with a smile on his face. Sebastian grabbed Dave's hand and walked inside the movie theatre. They got two tickets to "The Woman in Black" and went to get drinks and food for the movie. Sebastian and Dave headed to the theatre and sat down in the back of the theatre. Dave cuddled close to Sebastian and rested his head on his shoulder as the movie started. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Dave's shoulder as they watched the movie.


	10. Chapter 10

I'll Take You By The Hand

Chapter Ten

After the movie, Sebastian and Dave was walking out of the movie theatre and holding hand in hand. Dave rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder and Sebastian kissed Dave's head as they walked to Sebastian's car. The Warbler opened the door for Dave. Dave got into the car and smiled at his boyfriend. Sebastian gotten into the car and started to head to Dave's house. The jock reached over and placed his hand on Sebastian's knee. The Warbler placed his hand gently over Dave's. He squeezed his hand gently. "I had a really great time at the movies, Seb." said Dave with a smile. "Me too. I love being with you in and out of school." said the Warbler. Dave leaned over and kissed Sebastian's cheek. The Warbler smiled to himself as he drove.

Sebastian pulled into Dave's driveway and gotten out the car. He grabbed his bag with his things from the trunk. Dave gotten out of Sebastian's car and held out his hand for his boyfriend. Sebastian smiled and took his hand in his. They headed to the front door. The jock unlocked the door and headed inside with Sebastian. Paul was reading the newspaper. He looked up from reading and smiled at the two boys. "Hey boys. Did you have fun at the movies?" asked Paul. "Yeah, dad." said the jock. "We had a lot of fun, Mr. Karofsky." said Sebastian. Paul smiled at them and nodded. "I'm glad that you had a great time, boys." said Paul. "We heading upstairs, dad." said Dave. He hugged his dad and kisses his dad's head. His dad just smiled and squeezed his son's hand gently.

The jock and the Warbler headed up the stairs to Dave's room. Dave took off his suit jacket and hung it up in his closet. He started to undress in the closet and grabbed his pajamas. Sebastian smiled at his boyfriend. Dave looked over at Sebastian and blushed when he put on his pajama bottoms. Sebastian got undressed and gotten into his pajamas. He put on a white t-shirt and plaid bottoms. Dave put on his black t-shirt on. The jock walked out of his closet and climbed into his bed. He opened his arms for Sebastian. The Warbler smiled and climbed into the jock's arms. He cuddled close to Dave and rested his head on Dave's chest. Dave kissed the top of his head gently.

Sebastian listened to Dave's heartbeat and smiled softly to himself. He nuzzled Dave's chest gently with his nose. Dave chuckled softly. "You're so wonderful and so adorable." said Dave with a smile on his face. The Warbler looked up at Dave and smiled at him. He nudged his nose against the jock's gently. "And all yours, David." said Sebastian. Dave smiled and blushed. Sebastian chuckled and grinned at him. "You're cute when you blush, baby." said Sebastian.

Dave stretched his arms over his head and yawned a little. Sebastian looked up at his boyfriend. "Tired, baby?" asked the Warbler. Dave nodded at him. "Yeah." said Dave. "Go to sleep." said Sebastian. Dave was going to say he didn't want to go to sleep. "I'll be right here, baby." Dave nodded and rolled on his side and turned off his light. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Dave and cuddled close to him. Dave smiled to himself as Sebastian was being the big spoon. "Goodnight, my sweet Warbler." whispered Dave. "Goonight, my sweet Teddy Bear." said Sebastian. He kissed his boyfriend's shoulder. Dave closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep with his boyfriend's arms around him. Sebastian smiled and slowly fell asleep after Dave was asleep.

Paul checked on Dave and Sebastian. He smiled softly seeing the two teens cuddling in their sleep. He went in and coved them up with a blanket. He kissed their heads gently. "Sweet dreams, boys." said Paul. He headed out of Dave's room and closed the door behind him to let them sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I'll Take You By The Hand

Chapter Eleven

The next morning, Dave woke up arms around him. He smiled and leaned his head back seeing Sebastian sleeping. He reached back and brushed his cheek gently. Sebastian let out a soft moan when Dave touched his cheek. The Warbler opened his eyes and looked at Dave. He smiled at him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Morning, baby." said The Warbler. Dave smiled at him and looked into his eyes. "Morning, baby." said Dave. "I'm sorry that I woke you up." "It's okay. Don't be sorry about anything. I love that I woke up to my wonderful boyfriend." Dave smiled happily.

Sebastian hugged Dave tightly and nuzzled his shoulder with his nose. The jock smiled to himself and closed his eyes. The Warbler sat up in the bed and looked down at Dave. He ran his hand through Dave's curly hair. Dave closed his eyes and smiled when he felt Sebastian's hand through his hair. "What do you want to do today, Seb?" asked the jock. Sebastian looked at Dave and thought for a moment. "Could we hang out at the mall?" asked the Warbler. "Of course, we can." said Dave. He leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Let's get something to eat then get ready to go to the mall." said the jock.

The Warbler smiled and nodded. "I'd like that, baby." said Sebastian. They got up out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Paul was in the kitchen setting breakfast on the table. "Dad, you didn't have to do this." said Dave. "It's okay. I wanted to do this for you two before I went to work." said Paul. "Thank you, dad." said Dave. He hugged him and smiled. "You're welcome, son." said Paul. Sebastian went over and hugged Paul. "Thank you, Mr. Karofsky." said the Warbler. Paul smiled and kissed Sebastian's head gently. "You're welcome, Sebastian. And you can call me Paul." said Paul. Sebastian smiled happily. "You two, eat. I'll see you guys later." said Paul. Dave nodded at his dad. "Bye you two." "Bye." said the two boys. Paul headed out the door to go to work.

Sebastian pulled out the chair for Dave. The jock smiled as he sat down. He looked at his boyfriend as he sat down across from him. He reached over and grabbed Sebastian's hand in his. "This is really nice having breakfast with you, Dave." said Sebastian as he squeezed his hand. "It is. It's perfect." said Dave. He smiled at his boyfriend and leaned over to kiss him. They started to eat their breakfast. Dave looked up once in a while looking at Sebastian then looked away when Sebastian caught him looking at him. He was so happy to have an amazing boyfriend in his life and having him there with him. Sebastian chuckled and kissed the top of his hand gently.

When they got down with breakfast, they headed upstairs to take their showers. Dave went to his dad's bathroom as Sebastian used the other bathroom. Dave gotten out of the shower and dried off. He brushed his teeth. He went to his room and changed into his clothes in his closet. He heard Sebastian come in the room already dressed. Dave smiled at him. "Are you ready to go?" asked the Warbler. Dave nodded at him. "I'm ready, Seb." said Dave. They both walked out of the house and got in Sebastian's car to go to Lima Mall.


	12. Chapter 12

I'll Take You By The Hand

Chapter Twelve 

Sebastian pulled into the parking lot of the Lima Mall. He pulled into a parking space and got out of the car. Dave gotten out of the car and grabbed Sebastian's hand in his. Sebastian looked over at Dave and smiled at him. They walked inside the mall and started to around the mall. They were looking through the windows of the stores. Dave held Sebastian's hand in his and squeezed gently. Sebastian looked over and smiled at him. He rested his head on his shoulder.

The Warbler pulled Dave in Barnes and Nobles and grinned at him. Dave chuckled as he walked with Sebastian inside the book store. They looked around the store. Dave went towards the sports section of Barnes and Nobles as Sebastian was looking at the music books. Dave was looking through some of the football and hockey books. He sat in one of the chairs and reading. Sebastian came behind Dave and placed his hands over his eyes. He grinned. "It is my lovely boyfriend?" asked Dave with a smile on his face. Sebastian dropped his hands from Dave's eyes.

Sebastian sat down next to Dave. "Did you find anything find anything, baby?" asked the jock. The Warbler smiled at him. "I got a Beatles and Musicals music sheet books." said Sebastian. "What about you, Teddy Bear?" Dave smiled at him. "I found some hockey and football books." said Dave. Sebastian smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "My sweet Teddy Bear. You miss it don't you? Play football and hockey?" asked Sebastian. Dave looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, but it's good that I'm not playing right now. Everything that has happened at Thurston." said Dave. "I understand, baby." said Sebastian. "Let's go pay for out books and walked around the mall some more."

Dave and Sebastian want to the line and waited to be called. They went to a cashier and paid for their books. They walked out of Barnes and Nobles hand in hand. Dave rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. The Warbler smiled to himself and kissed Dave's head gently. Sebastian was so happy and blessed to have Dave in his life. They were passing all the clothing store looking at the clothes in the window.

Hours passed, Dave looked at his boyfriend. "Baby, are you hungry?" asked the jock. Sebastian nodded at him. "Yeah." said the Warbler. "Let's go to the food court and get something to eat. I'll pay." said Dave. Sebastian smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently. "Can we go to Chick-Fil-A, baby?" asked the Warbler looking at him. Dave smiled at him. "Of course we can." said Dave. They went in the line for the Chick-Fil-A. When they made it to the the counter, Dave ordered himself the chicken sandwich meal with a Spirit and Sebastian order chicken nuggets meal with a lemonade. Dave paid for their lunch. "Baby, you didn't have to paid for mind." said Sebastian. Dave smiled at him. "It's okay, baby. I wanted to paid for your food." said Dave.

They got their food and went to sit at one of the tables. Dave and Sebastian started to eat their lunch. Sebastian pressed a chicken nugget to Dave's lips. The jock smiled and took the chicken nugget to eat. "Thank you, baby. Do you want to take a bite of my sandwich?" asked Dave. "Yes, please." said Sebastian. Dave smiled. He leaned over to let Sebastian eat his sandwich. The Warbler took a bit of his sandwich. "Mmm, that's really good." said Sebastian. "I know right?" said the jock. He grinned at his boyfriend.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, Karofsky?" asked a teen boy. Dave and Sebastian looked up seeing him. The Warbler didn't know him but could see Dave's face. "Nick...guys." said Dave as he looked at Nick and couple of guys from Thurston High School. Nick looked Sebastian and laughed. "Who's _he_?" asked Nick. "Sebastian Smythe." said the Warbler glaring at him. "You're his boyfriend?" asked one of the jocks. "Yes, he is my boyfriend. What does it matter?" asked Dave. "He makes me happy. The first time in my life, I'm happy and don't have to worry about homophobic jerks like you who don't have a life."

Nick glared at Dave. "Why don't you try and kill yourself again." said Nick with a smirk on his face. Dave got up to punch him but Sebastian grabbed Dave's hand. "It's not worth it, David." said Sebastian. Dave looked back at his boyfriend in the eyes. "Let's just go." said the Warbler. They grabbed their food and threw it away, then grabbed their bags. "That's right run." said Nick to them.

Sebastian and Dave headed back to Sebastian's car. "Seb, I'm so sorry." said Dave looking at his boyfriend as they stood near his car. Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and brushed his cheek. "Were they the ones who wrote on your locker at Thurston?" asked Sebastian. Dave nodded at him. "Yeah, he told everyone at school. And everyone wrote on my Facebook means things. I deleted my Facebook and made a new one and only added everyone who care about me." said Dave. The Warbler hugged his boyfriend tightly. "I'm so sorry that they put you through hell. They're total jerks and tools." said Sebastian. Dave chuckled when Sebastian said they were a tool. Sebastian kissed him sweetly. "I'm going to take you home. I have to do my homework." said Sebastian. Dave smiled at him. "Me too. And I have to learn a song for my Warbler audition." said Dave. Sebastian smiled at him. "I can't wait to hear your audition song." said Sebastian. They got into the car and headed to Dave's house.

When they made it, Sebastian walked Dave to the door. "Today was amazing till those jerks were there." said Dave. "It was but I was there with you and you're so wonderful." said Sebastian. He kissed Dave with love. "I love you, my sweet Teddy Bear." said Sebastian. "I'll see you on Monday." "I love you too, my sweet Warbler." said Dave. "I'll see you Monday." Dave kissed Sebastian back before he left. He watched Sebastian leave before he headed inside to his room.


	13. Chapter 13

I'll Take You By The Hand

Chapter Thirteen

The weekend came and gone, Dave was sitting in the Warbler practice room waiting to audition. He was really nervous about his audition. Sebastian was sitting next to him and holding his hand in his. The Warbler squeezed his hand gently and kissed the top of his hand. Dave looked at Sebastian. "Dave, you're going to do fine. You're going to rock your audition song." said Sebastian. "I'm going to be sitting right there. If you ever get nervous during the song, look at me." Dave smiled at Sebastian. "Thank you, Seb. That really means a lot to me." said Dave. "I don't want to mess up though." Sebastian leaned in and kissed his cheek gently. "It's okay. Everyone gets nervous every once in a while." said Sebastian.

The other Warblers were walking into the practice room. Thad and David sat at the table. Thad looked over at Dave and smiled at him. "Dave, you have an audition song that you'd like to sing for us?" asked Thad. Dave nodded at him. "Yeah. I'm sining _Status Quo_ from _Starship_." said Dave. Sebastian pushed him to stand up. Dave stood up and handed Trent a karaoke CD of the song. Trent put the CD in the CD player and pressed play. The music started and Dave took a deep breath.

_"It starts with not questioning the answers_

_And giving up before you've begun_

_It locks all the doors, increases the pressure, and in a flash_

_Your time is up before it's done_

_And you won't know_

_How it can feel_

_To feel at all_

_So I say_

_No to status quo_

_Who wants to be like the rest_

_And deny the best that I'm meant for?_

_I will show_

_The status quo_

_Who cares about normal?_

_I'll never conform- I will be content to resent the status quo..."_

Dave looked over at Sebastian as he sang. Sebastian grinned at him and nodded at him. He made a heart with his hands to Dave. Dave couldn't help to smile as he walked around the room as he continued to sing.

_"I'll kick down the walls around me_

_They don't know how strong I am_

_I'm not defined by boundaries _

_They could never understand_

_I'm so much more..._

_Than status quo_

_Forget about being _

_Another pipe dreamer_

_Stuck on the bottom floor_

_And I know_

_It's time to go_

_So maybe I've gotten everything_

_That I wanted but I think that_

_I might have made it so_

_When I said no no no_

_To status quo..._

_I am a starship ranger_

_I'm gonna do everything I can_

_To always be a starship ranger_

_It's everything, everything, I AM!"_

Dave held the last note of the song. The Warblers clapped for when he was finished and Dave did a little bow. Thad leaned over to David and talking quietly. David nodded at him. "Dave, welcome to the Warblers." said Thad with a smile. Dave smiled and grinned at Sebastian. "Thank you." said Dave softly. He walked over to his boyfriend and sat down next him. Sebastian took his hand in his. "You did an amazing job, Dave." said Sebastian in his ear. "I really liked the song." Dave smiled to himself. "Thank you, baby." said Dave. "I'm glad you like the song." Sebastian smiled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Dave leaned back into Sebastian and rested his head on his shoulder. They talked to Thad, David, and the Warblers setting the date to see the kids at the elementary schools.

**I don't own **_**Status Quo **_**or **_**Starship**_**. The song belongs to Darren Criss. And the show belongs to Starkid.**


	14. Chapter 14

I'll Take You By The Hand

Chapter Fourteen

After Warblers practice, Dave and Sebastian went to the Lima Bean to get coffee and do their homework. Dave was getting their coffees as Sebastian got a table for them. The jock came back with their drinks and sat down next to Sebastian. "Here you Seb." said Dave with a smile. "Thank you, Dave." said Sebastian. He kissed Dave sweetly on the lips. The jock couldn't help but to smile. "You're welcome, sweet Warbler." said Dave. Dave pulled out his Goverment book and notebook. He flipped through the book and to find what page he had to do for his homework. Sebastian got his Calculus book and notebook out. He started to do his homework. Dave placed his hand on Sebastian's knee as he did his Goverment homework. Sebastian couldn't help but to smile.

After a while, they didn't notice that New Directions were walking into the Lima Bean getting coffee. "Dave!" said a voice. Dave looked up seeing Santana coming over towards him and Sebastian. He saw Brittany walking behind her. Dave stood up and smiled. He hugged Santana tightly and smiled. "Hi Santana." said the jock. "I miss you so much." said the Latina. She smiled at him. "I miss you too." said Dave. Brittany waved at him. "Hi Brittany." said Dave. "Hi Davey." said Brittany. He smiled at the nickname. He hugged the dancer and smiled. Brittany kissed his cheek gently.

Santana saw Sebastian then looked at Dave. He looked back at Santana and blushed. "We're dating." said Dave. Sebastian looked at the two teens. "I won't hurt him, Santana. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. He means everything to me. I know you probably won't believe me but I'm not the mean person that I was before." said Sebastian. Santana stared at the Warbler. "I do believe you. If you do hurt Dave, I will not be a happy friend." said the Cheerio. Dave smiled softly and sat down next to his boyfriend. Sebastian wrapped an arm behind Dave's chair. Brittany smiled. "I'm happy for you Davey." said Brittany. "Thanks, Brittany." said the jock. "Brittany and I going to get some coffee, is it okay if we sit here with you?" asked Santana. Dave looked over at his boyfriend and smiled at her. "I don't mind." said Sebastian smiling at Santana and Brittany. "Be right back." said Brittany. They left and went to the counter.

Dave chuckled as he put his books away in his book bag. He moved close to Sebastian and rested his head on his shoulder. Sebastian wrapped his arm around Dave. The Warbler took a sip of his drink. "This is nice, Dave." said Sebastian. "It is. Thank you for being so wonderful." said Dave. He looked up at him. Sebastian smiled back ad his boyfriend. "You're welcome. I'm changing and I want to be friends with your friends, baby." said the Warbler. Dave smiled happily. Sebastian kissed the top of Dave's head. He looked over seeing some of new Directions looking in their direction from a different table. Dave saw them and looked at him. "If it's took awkward, we can tell Santana and Brittany that we can meet them somewhere else.' said Dave. "No, it's fine. Let them stare." said Sebastian.

Santana and Brittany came over with their drink and sat down. They looked over seeing their friends staring at Sebastian and Dave. Santana stared back at them. "Stop staring, you guys." said Santana. "Leave them be. They're not doing anything to you." New Directions looked away from them and started to talk to each other. Dave smiled at her. "Thank you, Tana." said Dave. Santana couldn't help but to smile at the nickname. "No problem, Davey.' said Santana.

The four of them sat there talking how they're doing so far. Santana asked Dave when he transfer to Dalton and how he was liking it there. Dave really like being at Dalton, being there with people who was there for him. He knew that Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and Blaine would be there for him. Sebastian kissed the top of Dave's head and smiled. They were having a great time talking to each other.

Sebastian looked at his watch then at Dave. "Baby, I have to go home. My parents are having a party from my dad's work. I have to be there and help them at home." said Sebastian. "I'll call you after the party." Dave kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Kay Seb. I'll talk to you later." said Dave. Sebastian hugged Dave tightly and smiled. "Bye Santana, Brittany." said the Warbler smiling at them. "Bye." said Brittany. Santana waved at him. Sebastian grabbed his things and left the Lima Bean and headed home. Santana smiled at Dave. "You two are so adorable. I'm happy that you found your better half, Davey." said Santana. "Thank you, Tana. That really means a lot to me." said the Jock.

After an hour or so, Dave said his goodbye to Santana and Brittany before he left. He got into his car and headed back to Lima. He was so happy that his friends were getting along with his boyfriend. He was luckiest person alive to have people who love him and care about hime so much.


	15. Chapter 15

I'll Take You By The Hand

Chapter Fifteen

Dave was finishing up his homework for school the next day when the doorbell rang. He heard his dad opening the door and talking to someone. Footsteps were running up the stairs. He turned his head seeing Sebastian in the doorway. "Hey there, sweet Warbler." said Dave. Sebastian walked over towards him and hugged him tightly. He hugged him back tightly. "Seb, what's wrong?" asked the jock as he ran his hand through his hair. Sebastian buried his face in his shoulder and shook his head. Dave kissed the top of his head gently.

Sebastian looked up at Dave and pressed his forehead against his. "I'm sorry. It's just I couldn't take being at my parents house with all of their friends." said Sebastian. Dave brushed his cheek gently. "They say something to upset you?" asked Dave looking at them. Sebastian shook his head. "It was their friends. My parents told them about my boyfriend and they're happy that I found someone that made me happy. Some of them were homophobic and some of them are happy for me. They bugging me who was my boyfriend. I told them someone from my school." said Sebastian.

Dave looked at him gently. "They asked who you were and I said your name. Some of them were saying means things about what happened to you. I couldn't take them saying the mean things. My parents knew it was upsetting me and let me leave to see you. They said I could stay here for the night if it was okay with your dad." said Sebastian. Dave pulled him closed to him and didn't let go of Sebastian. "I asked your dad when I came in and he said it was okay." said the Warbler. "I'm so sorry, Seb that they said those things about me." said Dave. He rubbed his arms gently. "It's okay, baby. I'm fine." said Sebastian.

Sebastian buried his face in his shoulder. He nuzzled Dave's shoulder with his nose. Dave kissed the top of his head gently. He pulled his boyfriend close to him. "Is it okay if I take a nap, baby?'' asked the Warbler. "Can you stay with me while I nap?" Dave smiled at him gently. "Of course, Seb." said Dave. He kissed his temple gently as Sebastian closed his eyes. He smiled softly as he watched Sebastian falling asleep slowly. Dave closed his eyes and resting his head on Sebastian. Fifteen mintues later, Dave fell asleep, cuddling close to Sebastian.


	16. Chapter 16

I'll Take You By The Hand

Chapter Sixteen

Sebastian woke up and rubbing his eyes. He sat up in Dave's bed and looked over at his boyfriend. He smiled as he watched him sleep . He ran his hand gently through Dave's curly hair. Dave let out a soft whimper and opened his eyes. The jock looked up seeing Sebastian and smiled softly. Sebastian leaned down and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I'm sorry that I woke you up." said the Warbler. Dave chuckled softly. "It's okay. Don't be sorry about anything. It's wonderful to wake up to my wonderful boyfriend." said Dave. Sebastian cuddled close to him and rested his head on Dave's chest over his heart. He smiled as he listened to Dave's heart. The jock ran his hand through Sebastian's hair and smiled.

"What does my lovely boyfriend want to do?" asked the jock looking at him. Sebastian looked up at Dave and rested his chin on his chest. "Could we go for a walk?" asked the Warbler. "Of course, Seb." said Dave. They got up from the bed and headed downstairs. Paul looked up from his newspaper her was reading. "What are you boys up to?" asked Paul. Dave smiled softly. "We're going to go for a walk, Dad. We'll be back later." said the jock. "Okay. You two be safe." said his father. "We will, Mr. Karofsky." said Sebastian. Paul smiled at the two boys.

Dave and Sebastian walked out of the house and started to walk around the neighborhood. Dave slipped his hand in Sebastian's and rested his head on his shoulder. He was so happy and relaxed to have the Warbler there with him. Sebastian kissed the top of Dave's head. He smiled at his boyfriend and squeezed his hand gently. Dave looked up at Sebastian and brushed his cheek with his free hand. Sebastian leaned into his hand and nuzzled gently.

They walked around the neighborhood for a while til Dave pulled Sebastian towards the local neighborhood playground. Sebastina grinned at Dave and kissed him softly. "Why did you bring me here?" asked the Warbler. Dave blushed bright red. "I always come here for the swings. I'm a nerd. Don't judge me." said the jock. "I think it's adorable. I think you're adorable." said Sebastian as they walked towards the swings.

Dave sat down on one of the swings and looked at his boyfriend. He moved back and forth a little on the swing. Sebastian sat down on the swing next to Dave. He reached over and grabbed Dave's hand in his. The jock looked over at Sebastian and grinned at him. He leaned over and kissed Sebastian sweetly on the lips and pressed his pressed his forehead against his. Sebastian looked into Dave's eyes and smiled. He brushed his cheek gently and cupped his cheek in his hand. Dave leaned into his hand, closing his eyes and nuzzled gently.

Sebastian nudged his nose with his Dave's. The jock couldn't help but to laugh and smiled at his boyfriend. "Can you push me on the swing?" asked the Warbler. Dave nodded at him and got up from the swing. He started to pushed Sebastian on the swing. The Warbler grinned and leaned his head back to look at his boyfriend. Dave chuckled and grinned at him. "You're so silly, Seb." said the jock. "And all yours." said Sebastian.

Dave sat down next to Sebastian on the swing and started to push himself on the swing. He was having fun with his boyfriend and being silly. He looked over to see Sebastian grinning at him. Dave blushed bright red. Sebastian jumped off the swing and Dave followed his lead. "I should get going back to Westville, baby." said Sebastian. They started to walk back to Dave's house.

Dave and Sebastian was at the front door of the house. "I want to do something romantic for you this weekend, Dave." said the Warbler. "You're an amazing boyfriend, Sebastian. I can't wait to see what you're doing." said Dave. He kissed Sebastian. The Warbler smiled in the kiss. "Goodnight my Teddy Bear." said Sebastian. "Goodnight my sweet Warbler." said Dave.

Dave watched Sebastian going to his car. The Warbler pulled out of the driveway and honk his horn. He waved goodbye before Dave went inside. Dave smiled to himself as he headed up to his room to go to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

I'll Take You By The Hand

Chapter Seventeen

The week went by fast with the Warblers working with the kids and doing school work. Dave was sitting at one of the table at Dalton drinking his coffee and finishing his homework. He was staying at Dalton for the weekend. Sebastian walked behind Dave and placed his hands over his eyes. "Hi sweet Teddy Bear." said Sebastian. Dave leaned his head back and smiled up at Sebastian. He leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Hi, my sweet Warbler." said Dave. Sebastian smiled at him. "Are you ready for our romantic night?" asked the Warbler. Dave smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah." said the jock. "What are we doing?"

Sebastian smiled at his boyfriend. "It's a surprise, Dave." said the Warbler. He kissed him sweetly on the lips. Dave blushed bright red as they walked hand in hand through the halls of Dalton. They walked out of Dalton to the grounds of the school. Sebastian pulled him towards an open around where there was a tree on a hill. The Warbler had a blanket set under the tree with a pinic basket. Dave looked at Sebastian. "This is wonderful, baby." said Dave. Sebastian smiled

"I wanted to do a romanic dinner." said the Warbler looking at Dave. He leaned over and kissed him sweetly. "And we could relax looking up at the stars." said Sebastian. Dave hugged Sebastian tightly and didn't let go of him. "This is the most amazing thing that anyone has done for me." said the jock. Sebastian smiled as pulled him over and sat down. Dave sat down next to Sebastian and smiled at him. Sebastian started to get the food out of the basket. "I got chicken noodle soup, a fruit salad, and some lemonade." said the Warbler looking at him. "I know it isn't the most romantic thing to eat, but.." "It's perfect." said Dave.

Dave smiled as he started to eat his soup. "This is so good, Seb." said the jock. "I'm glad you like it." said Sebastian. He started to eat his fruit salad. Sebastian picked up a strawberry and pressed it to Dave's lips. The jock took a bite of the strawberry and ate it. He smiled at Sebastian. "Thank you for making this wonderful picnic, baby." said the jock looking at him. "You're welcome. You mean everything. You're my world and my life. I would do anything for you." said the Warbler.

When they finished their dinner, they put the plates and bowls in the basket. Dave and Sebastian laid down on the blanket and cuddled close to each other. Sebastian rested his head on Dave's chest over his heart. He smiled as he listened to his boyfriend's heart. Dave wrapped his arms around Sebastian. They looked up at the night sky, looking at the stars in the sky. Sebastian smiled and looked up at Dave. The jock looked down at the Warbler and brushed his cheek. "I love you, Sebastian so much." whispered Dave. Sebastian pressed his forehead against his. "I love you too more than anything." replied the Warbler.

Sebastian kissed Dave with all the love he had. Dave cupped his cheek in his hand and kissed him back. The jock looked into his eyes and rubbed his arms gently. Sebastian ran his hand under Dave's button up shirt and rubbed his bare chest. Dave looked into Sebastian's eyes and Sebastian stared back into Dave's. "You'll be my first." whispered Dave looking away from Sebastian gaze. The Warbler lifted the Jock's chin so he could look into his eyes. "I don't want to rush into if you're not ready, baby. We can wait when you're ready." said Sebastian.

Dave looked into his eyes. "I want to, baby. I'm nervous." said Dave. "It's okay to be nervous." said the Warbler. "Let's go to my room. We can go as far as you want to go. I'll stpop when you tell me." Dave smiled at Sebastian and nodded at him. "You're so wonderful and sweet, Sebastian." said Dave as they got up from the ground. They grabbed their things and headed back towards the dorms. "You're amazing, Dave. And I'm so blessed to have you in my life." said Sebastian. He leaned over to his boyfriend and kissed him with love.


	18. Chapter 18

I'll Take You By The Hand

Chapter Eighteen

Sebastian and Dave walked inside and head to Sebastian's dorm room. The Warbler let them inside the dorm room. They set down the things that they had for the pinic. Dave looked over at Sebastian in the eyes and blushed. Sebastian took Dave's hands in his and pulled him towards his bed. The Warbler laid down on the bed and pulling Dave on top of him. Dave looked into his eyes and brushed his cheek. He kissed him sweetly on the lips. Sebastian ran his hands down Dave's sides and kissing his boyfriend back.

The Warbler started to unbutton his boyfriend's shirt and untieing his tie. He pushed off Dave's shirt off his shoulders and kissed over his heart. Dave looked at Sebastian and smiled. The jock took off his pants and boxers. "I love you so much with all my heart." said Dave. "I love you too more than anything." said Sebastian. Dave unbutton Sebastian's shirt and taking his off his tie. The Warbler took his shirt off, pants, and boxers. Sebastian switched their position and straddled Dave's waist and ran his hands over Dave's sides.

Dave looked up into Sebastian's eyes and brushed his cheek gently. Sebastian leaned into his hand kissed his palm gently. The jock took his boyfriend's hand and placed it over his heart. Sebastian pressed his forehead against his and moved his hips slowly against Dave's. The jock moaned softly and moved his hips against Sebastian's. The Warbler looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "How does this feel, baby?" asked Sebastian softly as he moved his hips against his. "It's perfect." moaned Dave. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian and pulled him closer to him. He pressed his hips against Sebastian and looked up him. The Warbler whimpered softly in pleasure.

Dave smiled at his boyfriend and ran his hands down Sebastian's sides. He placed his hands on his boyfriend's hips. He pressed his hips up against his and kissed over Sebastian's heart. He buried his face in Sebastian's shoulder. "Please, baby." said Dave softly in his shoulder. Sebastian looked at his love and moved his hips faster against Dave's. The jock whimpered softly against the Warbler's shoulder and keeping in time with his boyfriend. He held onto Sebastian and leaned his head back.

Sebastian kissed and nibbled Dave's neck gently as he moved his hips against his. Dave was getting close every second. He looked up at Sebastian. "Baby, I'm so close." whimpered Dave. He ran his hands through Sebastian's hair and moved his hips faster against his. "Me too, baby. Me too." moaned Sebastian. They moved their hips in time with each other. Dave held onto Sebastian as he came and cried out. "SEBASTIAN!" cried the jock. Dave relaxed and breathed. The Warbler came after Dave and smiled down at his boyfriend. The jock looked up into Sebastian's eyes and smiled. "That was perfect and amazing, Sebastian. Thank you for the most romantic evening." said Dave. "You're welcome, baby." said Sebastian.

Dave cuddled close to him and wrapped his arms around him. Sebastian pulled the covers over them. Dave rested his head on Sebastian's chest and smiled at he listened to his boyfriend's heart beat. "I love you, Sebastian. You're an amazing boyfriend. I'm so blessed to have you in my life." said Dave. Sebastian smiled and ran his hand through Dave's curly hair. "I love you too, Dave. I'm so happy to have you in mine. I'm the luckiest man alive." said Sebastian.

The two teens cuddled close to each other. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Dave and never let go of his boyfriend. The jock buried his face in his boyfriend's shoulder. He slowly fell asleep in Sebastian's arms and had a smile on his face. Sebastian smiled and kissed his forehead gently and cuddled close to him. He fell asleep after his boyfriend.


End file.
